This Core will be responsible for the maintenance transfer and analysis of all the information generated by Projects 1, 2, and 3 and Cadera's and Verastegui's Cores. This Core will also be responsible for the coordination and establishment of databases and their transference from and to the respective cores and projects. This Core will generate monthly reports (monthly and cumulative) from the information received daily by the other Cores as well as from information provided from all the projects for statistical and epidemiological analysis. This Core will be located at Association Benefica PRISMA and will have 2 dedicated 386 IBM compatible computers. Data will be stored in databases using FoxPro 2.0 and analyzed with an statistical software package (SPSS). All this information and the respective reports will be given to all Project Leaders and to Dr. Robert H. Gillman Pl.